total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, labeled The Geek, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers. Cody is a contestant on Total Drama Wild West as a member of the Venomous Vipers. Personality Cody is tech savvy geek who sees himself as a lady's man. He doesn't see himself as a nerd, as he hangs with a group of dweebs and perceives himself to be the coolest one, however others don't share his view. He is shown to have a sweet tooth, as he can be easily bribed with candy. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-proclaimed "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants. Cody's usual tactic for getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a facade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested that, even though Cody has a huge crush on Gwen, once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Cody was introduced to Total Drama Roleplay and immediately makes many allies. Cody can be a force to be reckoned with if underestimated. He is well acquainted with many of the campers. And he is really aiming for that winner spot in the finale this year. In episode one Cody was worried about Sierra being on the island with him. However, he was ecstatic when he realized that she wasn't competing this year. Cody also tried to end Noah's sarcastic ways, but to no avail. Upon entering the game, he was forced into a friendship with Dave, and went along with it. At the challenge, upon hearing that Fang would attack the losing team, Cody realized that Chef Hatchet is even worse than Chris. During the challenge, Cody tried to answer a question, but was not the first to answer. When Fang attacked the Killer Beavers, he ran away and never got hurt by fang. After his team lost, Dave tried to make an alliance with Cody, and told him to vote off Cameron. Cody finally realized he did not like being bossed around and voted for Dave, causing him to go. Volleybrawl At the start of this episode Cody wakes up saying he is glad to not be bossed around by Dave. Cody talks to Cameron about winning the next challenge and says in confessional how he hopes they can both be good friends. At the challenge Cody snaps at Chef for messing up a few of the team members. When a team member of his goes up in the rock paper scissors challenge Cody cheers for them. When Cody's team is winning 3-2, Chef states that he will award 2 points to the winner of the final challenge, which Cody thinks is unfair. Cody is put up in the tie breaker against Tyler but wins after a tied around. Cody cheered when his team won for the first time. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Cody cheers for all his team members at the start of the challenges. He also tries to befriend Cameron by offering him his book, but fails when Cameron takes a book from Noah. Cody is once again picked for the tiebreaker and picks the number 7 but Noah tricks him by picking 6 and the number was 4 so Noah won for his team. At the elimination Cody votes for Leshawna due to her not helping out in any challenges. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In this episode Cody wakes up and notices that Chef is missing. Once Cody realizes this he is saddened and concerned but even more upset with seeing Chris, and is even scared to see him after their past experiences with one another. At the start of the challenge, Cody is concerned about dying and seeing anyone else die. He was relieved to know the deaths where not real. He overcomes this fear over time though, and when his team win he is glad to be able to watch a nice movie with popcorn and candy. The movie turned out to be an elimination that Cody also enjoyed. Cody did not want to let go of his candy but was forced to by Sky and Duncan. Scott teases Cody of this addiction to candy, kicking off their minor conflict. At the Elimination on the projector, he was shocked that Dawn went home and in addition to this, that she started dating Noah. Topple on the Luck Players At the start of this episode, Cody is happy about his team winning and no one going. Cody shudders along with the rest of his team when Scott makes a pun on the "KIller" Beavers winning the "killing" challenge. Cody quickly gets upset once Chris wakes them up with a megaphone. When Chris states that he is lazy, Cody makes a confessional saying he thinks Chris is always lazy. At the start of the challenge Cody is excited for it to be a trivia challenge, but gets worried about getting put in a cage with shock collars. He states that since he saw Pahkitew Island, he knows what will happen. During the challenge, Cody gets shocked a lot due to his team getting most wrong. He is not able to get any questions answered first, but gets them right. At the elimination ceremony, he votes for Scott along with his alliance. Cody is one of a majority of teammates which Scott is mad at during the elimination, saying that him being useful resulted in him being eliminated. And since Cody is in the Bottom 2, it is implied that he was voted for by Scott. Relay Feelings Speed Fast All of the Killer Beavers wake up with most feeling guilty about betraying Scott. The only exception to this is Cody, as he feels glad that Scott is gone. Cody doesn't have too much lines in the episode, as Cameron wins the challenge by a landslide. However, Cody is seen cheering for Cameron when he wins for the team. The Super Wi-Fi Spies At the start of the challenge, Cody is very happy that his team won the challenge. When he meets up with Chris for the challenge, he hears there is a surprise, but gets nervous since Chris will probably tell them something bad. Upon hearing it is the merge, he becomes very happy about making it so far. During the challenge, Cody does a very bad job and did not score one point. He also teased Noah about some of the codes being about Noah. After the challenge Cody tries to talk to Gwen, but quickly gets shut down by Courtney, saying he is pathetic. In the confessional, Cody states that now that Gwen is without Duncan, he must be the next one picked. At the elimination, Cody votes for Heather due to her being a threat. Puzzle Riot At the start of this episode Cody is ready for the challenge in his new merge cabin, with him, Cameron, and Duncan joining Noah and Tyler. When he sees Scuba Bear being one of the judges for the challenge he gets scared, because Scuba Bear is generally very scary. During the first few pictures, Cody does not get any points for his captions. But while doing one with Cameron's mom, he feels bad about making fun of her and apologizes to Cameron. Then Cody starts getting better at them and gets 2 points. When Chris showed the picture of Cody and Noah kissing, Cody felt embarrassed and mad at Chris.Then after that, he was glad to have a embarrassing picture of Chris dating a bag of flour, to make fun of him. Noah ends up winning the challenge but picks Cody to also have immunity for both being embarrassed. Chris makes a comment about them liking each other, which gets Cody mad and makes him want to vote Chris off. At the elimination, Cody tries to talk to Gwen but fails. Cody is also shocked to see Lindsay going and misses her. Korean Teaching or Learning At the start of the challenge, Cody thanks Noah for giving him immunity. When everyone gets called to the challenge and sees Chris in a dress, They all laugh at him. During the challenge Cody scores the first point, and starts a rivalry with Noah. But that does not turn out very well, since Cody falls asleep in the middle of the challenge. Upon hearing Noah won again, Cody congratulated him, Tyler and Cameron for being safe. At the elimination Cody votes off Courtney for being rude to everyone, and then Gwen for ignoring him. When Gwen goes Cody asks if she loves him, to which he gets no reply. Supreme Chef Auto During the episode he is seen making an alliance with Duncan to vote out Tyler. During the challenge he gets the most points getting the 6 points out of the 15 and he wins the challenge. During the elimination ceremony he gives his winnings to Sky not having a choice, He is eventually eliminated with 3 votes blindsided by Duncan. Final Four Face Off! Not soon after being eliminated, Cody cameos along with other eliminated contestants in a cage to witness the challenge. He seems dissapointed when Duncan and Tyler are eliminated in a double elimination, but is happy to see Cameron and Sky as the Final 2. Totally Dramatic Finale! Cody is a vocal supporter of Sky in the finale, and is one of the many to vote for her to win, and cheers once it happens. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Cody arrives to the season, excited to compete once again. He is picked by Sky to be on the Venomous Vipers. Cody is seen joining the rest of his team when they drive their carriage with supplies to bring for camping. Dancing With Cowboys Cody doesn't have too much lines in the episode, as it is a singing one which Cody never has a chance to perform in, although he is seen shocked when he discovers that Coutney was voted off so early. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Western Tough for the Polocrossie Appearances Gallery Overall= Cody.png|Cody's Usual Outfit. 230px-Codyruntdwt.20.png BWD_Cody_(1).png Codemister.png Cody_Happy.png Cody3924870934.png Codycold.png CodyFallOuch.png CodyFrozenYukon.png CodyScared.png Codyswim.png Codythumb.png ONUDCody1.png ONUDCody2.png CodySitting_TDI_Ep06.png Cody-Sitting.PNG Checkit_cody.jpg CodyProfile.jpg Codyrotation.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= KillerBeaversElimination.png|Cody, along with the other Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony in Trials and Triva-lations. Trivia *Cody is one of six characters to have a gap in their teeth, with the others being Chef Hatchet, Sugar, Leonard, Mike, Rodney, and Heather (before it was filled in with a gold tooth). *He purposely didn't do the challenge in This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! so Sky could win. See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2